


[Podfic] I Would Scratch These Bricks For You

by dapatty



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Bandom, Emilie Autumn (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda hears the news on Sunday, but she doesn't hold her breath. She won't believe it until she's seen it for herself. Not until she's seen them lowering Emilie's body into the ground, not until she's seen the dirt falling on the coffin lid. Not until she's felt the tombstone cool and sure under her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Would Scratch These Bricks For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Would Scratch These Bricks Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380398) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061210.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061405.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn't realized how into this pairing I would be until monday posted this fic and she has put so much history and ALL THE FEELINGS in such a few words. It was a pleasure to podfic it. Seriously. Maybe she'll write more. She needs to write more.
> 
> Downloads links hosted on the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/).
> 
> Cover originally by dear_monday.


End file.
